Une nouvelle vie
by lilie84
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Caroline découvrais sur le seuil de sa porte une Rebekah fatiguée et complétement dépassée par les évènements, un bébé dans les bras? Comment réagirait-elle? Et les autres? Suite du final de The Originals.
1. Chapitre 1: Révélations

_**Bonjour à tous! Et oui me revoilà déjà, mais cette fois-ci avec une fiction! Celle ci commence après la fin de The Originals, mais Bonnie est toujours une sorcière, il n'y a pas toutes ces histoires de "voyageurs" et de "double" ni "d'autre coté" et Kol est toujours mort. Mais tout ce qui c'est passé dans The Originals ne change pas! **_

_**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite! ;)**_

_**Oh et n'oublier pas vos reviews! ^^**_

**Chapitre 1: Révélations.**

**POV Caroline**

J'étais tranquillement en train de regarder la télé lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, dans un profond soupir je me décidais à me lever pour aller ouvrir. J'éteignis la télé et me dirigea vers l'entrée. J'ouvris la porte et à ce moment là j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir sous la surprise. Elle était là, devant moi, un bébé dans les bras. Elle avais l'air fatigué et affamé. Que pouvait elle bien venir faire ici, et que me voulait elle? Et ce bébé? Qui était il? L'avait elle volé pour assouvir son désir de fonder une famille? Je savais qu'elle était capable des pires horreurs mais là, c'est d'un enfant dont on parle! Je me décidais à lui demander mais je n'eus le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle prononça simplement:

**-Aide moi, s'il te plaît.**

J'étais encore plus surprise que lorsque j'avais ouvert la porte, elle me demandais de l'aide, à moi! Pourquoi moi? On était loin d'être amie, on se détestait même. Je me décidais à lui demander:

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux? Je croyais que tu étais partie pour de bon! Et ce bébé d'où il vient? Hein? Qu'est ce que tu as fait Rebekah?**

Elle me regarda d'un air ahuri:

**-Et qu'est ce que tu insinue?**

**-Voyons Rebekah nous savons très bien toutes les deux à quel point tu veux une famille, alors, à qui a tu volé ce bébé?**

C'est yeux devinrent noirs de colère, mais elle garda son calme pour ne pas effrayer le bébé et me répondit:

**-Mais pour qui tu te prend Caroline? Je ne suis pas ce genre de monstre! J'étais venu ici dans l'espoir que tu m'aiderai, toi qui est toujours là pour les autres, même pour tes ennemis! Mais apparemment je me suis trompée, oh et pour ta gouverne j'ai déjà une famille, et ce bébé est ma nièce!**

Sa nièce? Mais de quoi parlait elle? Comment étais ce possible? Ma curiosité prenant le pas je la rattrapai tandis qu'elle s'éloignait:

**-Attend! Je... je suis désolé je n'aurai pas dû, entre s'il te plaît.**

Elle me regarda et fini par accepter. Je lui proposa d'installer le bébé sur le canapé entouré de coussins et de sa petite couette pour qu'elle soit en sécurité et Rebekah se laissa tomber à coter. J'allais lui chercher une poche de sang qu'elle avala immédiatement, et me postait devant elle, les bras croisés attendant une réponse. Elle leva les yeux et compris qu'il fallait qu'elle s'explique. Elle soupira et commença:

**-Alors tu n'est vraiment au courant de rien? Il ne ta rien dis?  
**

**-De qui parle tu? Et au courant de quoi?  
**

**-Je parle de Klaus bien sûr!  
**

**-Klaus? Et qu'est ce qu'il aurait dû me dire?  
**

**-Bon et bien j'aurais préféré que tu le sache déjà mais bon, puisse que ce n'est pas le cas, je te présente Hope, la fille de Klaus.  
**

La fille de Klaus? Comment? Et avec qui? Non elle délirai c'était impossible! Je sentait mes jambes me lâcher et me laisser tomber dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. J'étais totalement choqué. Rebekah le vit à mon expression et décida de poursuivre:

**-Il a eu cette enfant avec Hayley, apparemment ils on eu une aventure d'un soir et elle est tomber enceinte. Tu dois te demander comment c'est possible, et bien tout simplement parce que mon frère est l'hybride originel et que avant d'être un vampire il est un loup garou, donc techniquement il est à moitié humain. Certes il y avait une chance sur des milliards que ça arrive, mais c'est arrivé. Je suppose que cela ne dois pas te faire très plaisir étant donné l'attirance que tu éprouve envers mon frère, mais si je suis ici c'est que j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Oh et il n'y a rien entre Hayley et mon frère, ne t'inquiète pas!**

Klaus, père! Un bébé et avec Hayley en plus! J'étais abasourdi, tellement choqué que je ne relevais même pas ce qu'elle avait dis à propos de ma soit disant "attirance" pour son frère. J'étais littéralement sans voix, moi, Caroline Forbes je me retrouvais sans ne plus savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire! C'était bien la première fois que cela m'arrivais!  
Je la regardai, mes yeux dévièrent vers le bébé. Il est vrai qu'elle lui ressemblais, je retrouvais également des traits de Hayley en elle. Ce petit ange, pourquoi était elle avec Rebekah et surtout loin de ses parents? Je connais assez bien Klaus maintenant pour savoir que jamais il ne l'aurais laissé.

**-Bon alors dis moi pourquoi tu est là, avec l'enfant de Klaus et surtout sans lui!**

Elle commença donc son récit m'expliquant tout depuis le début, jusqu'au moment où Klaus et Hayley avaient décidé de faire passer leur fille pour morte et de l'éloigner pour la protéger. J'étais en colère, je sentais la rage monter en moi, comment pouvait on faire sa? Comment pouvait on vouloir sacrifier un enfant au nom d'un quelconque pouvoir? Et Klaus, comment se sentait il? Il avait vu son enfant naître et partir dans les bras de ces maudites sorcières, il les avait vu tentant de tuer son bébé, et surtout c'était sa mère, sa propre mère qui était derrière tout sa! Quel monstre! Vouloir tuer sa propre petite fille pour une vengeance stupide, cela me rendais folle de rage, on ne touche pas aux enfants! Je l'imaginais, il devait être dévasté, se sentant seul et trahi, encore une fois. Je m'imaginais à cette instant, le prenant dans mes bras, le réconfortant en lui disant que tout irai bien. Une vague d'émotions m'envahissaient, je décidais de me reprendre.

**-Bon ok je comprend mais pourquoi être venu ici? Et chez moi? Tu aurai pu aller voir Stefan?  
**

**-Et bien en faite j'avais penser que tu serai là plus apte à m'aider, je sais que l'on est pas amie, mais la ce n'est pas de toi ou de moi dont il s'agit mais d'elle.**

Me dit elle en me montrant ce petit ange qui dormais toujours.

**-Et que veux tu que je fasse?**

**-Et bien j'avais pensé qu'on pourrai la cacher ici, lui créé une nouvelle identité, pour tout tu dire je suis complètement effrayé, je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir toute seule, que m'occuper d'un bébé n'était pas si dur, mais en fait je suis totalement dépassé. Je ne sais jamais quoi faire, lorsqu'elle pleure je panique, et j'ai tout le temps peur de la perdre. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur de la tâche? Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose? Nik ne me le pardonnerai jamais.**

Ces larmes commençaient à rouler sur ces joues. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide et je ne pouvais pas la laisser.

**-Ok, je vais t'aider, mais sache que si Klaus te la confié c'est qu'il te considère à la hauteur. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui arrivera rien!  
**

Je lui proposais d'aller se coucher pendant que moi j'appelais ma mère pour qu'elle achète tout ce qu'il faut.

Elle arriva en panique à la maison les mains pleines de sacs en me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Je lui expliquait la situation en détail tout en lui disant clairement qu'il était hors de question que je les mettent à la porte. Voyant ma détermination à m'occuper de cette enfant et de Rebekah elle accepta. Quelques heures plus tard Rebekah nous rejoignit dans le salon. Ma mère nous expliqua tout se que l'on devait savoir pour s'occuper d'un bébé. Je voyais que Rebekah semblait être déjà plus soulagé qu'à son arrivée.

Nous discutâmes toutes les trois essayant de trouver la meilleur stratégie à adopter. Nous en arrivions à la même histoire:

Rebekah avait trouver ce bébé, seule et abandonné. Elle l'avait recueillis mais ne sachant que faire et ne connaissant personne qui voudrait l'aider elle été venu me voir. J'avais donc accepter de m'occuper de ce bébé comme de ma propre fille, elle s'appellerait Hope Forbes, et pour la sécurité de l'enfant et de tous Rebekah prendrais également mon nom de famille. Effectivement, les Mickelson avaient tendance à attirer les ennuis. Bien sûr nous ne cacherons pas la vérité à Hope, je ne suis pas sa mère, juste une remplaçante. Une fois sur de notre histoire, Rebekah alla coucher la petite pendant que je demandais à tout le monde de se réunir demain chez les Salvatore. J'appréhendais beaucoup leurs réactions, après tout ils n'étaient pas fan de Rebekah, et devoir leur annoncer qu'à partir de maintenant elle allai faire partie des notre ne m'enchantais guère. Sur ces réflexions je décidais d'aller me coucher, demain aller être une dure journée.


	2. Chapter 2: Un nouvel espoir

_**Bonsoir les mordus! Sa y est me revoici avec le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant que le premier!  
**_

_**Je tenais à vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews! Cela me motive encore plus pour la suite! **_

_**Elsa: Merci beaucoup de me suivre, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ;)  
**_

_**Invité: Voici la suite, pour Klaus non il n'arrivera pas tout de suite, il est bien trop occuper à la Nouvelle Orléans. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour vous faire patienter je vous ferais un petit chapitre sur lui ;)  
**_

_**Odessa: Ouah merci je ne pensais pas que l'intrigue allais autant plaire!  
**_

_**Fleur bleue: Merci, oui j'ai hésité à faire revenir Kol mais à vrai dire il n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt, du moins pour le moment, on verra pas la suite! ^^  
**_

_**Et pour les autres je vous ai répondu en mp, je procèderais ainsi au début de chaque chapitre pour vous remercier. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez des suggestions je suis toute oui!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Un nouvel espoir.**

**Pov Rebekah:**

Le jour se levais, doucement les rayons du soleil envahir la chambre. J'ouvris les yeux, un sourire énorme sur les lèvres. Je n'avais pas dormi comme sa depuis que j'avais récupéré la petite, Caroline s'en était occupé toute la nuit, ce qui me confortai dans le choix que j'avais fait. Je savais qu'elle m'aiderai et surtout qu'elle s'occuperait de Hope comme de sa propre fille, je dois bien l'avouer, même si je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup c'est une qualité que j'admire chez elle, son dévouement aux autres. Elle m'avait permis de reprendre des forces, et elle m'avais même remonter le moral, qui aurai cru qu'un jour je me retrouverais ici!  
Je descendis et vis Caroline avec la petite dans les bras, lui donnant un biberon. Sa mère était là, elle m'avait préparé de quoi manger et avait même vidé une poche de sang dans une tasse, elle me proposa de m'assoir et de déjeuner, un sourire aux lèvres. Je dois bien avouer que j'avais perdu l'habitude d'être traité ainsi, je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer à l'idée de retrouver à nouveau un semblant de mère. Non je ne devais pas penser à ce genre de choses, Liz Forbes était gentille avec moi mais uniquement parce que sa fille lui avait demandé, enfin je suppose.  
Je déjeunais et allais prendre ma doute. J'essayais de me faire assez jolie et surtout présentable. Sa n'allait pas être facile de supporter les regards et les remarques des autres, je m'attendais au pire, l'angoisse m'envahit et je me laissais tomber sur le lit. Comment allaient ils réagirent? Allaient ils m'accepter après tout ce que je leurs avait fait? Et le fait que je prenne le nom de Caroline? Et le bébé? Allaient ils croire à notre histoire? Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées je sentis le lit se soulever. Caroline c'était elle aussi laissé tombé dans le lit à côté de moi. Elle aussi avait l'air anxieuse. Elle tourna la tête et me regarda avec un grand sourire avant de dire:

**-Je sais que sa va être dur, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là, et qu'ils l'acceptent ou non ne changera rien, je t'ai faite une promesse et je la tiendrais, je ne te laisserais pas.**

J'étais abasourdi, je commençais à comprendre pourquoi mon frère l'appréciais autant.  
Elle se leva d'un bon, me tendis sa main un grand sourire sur son visage. Je lui pris et nous descendîmes. Il était l'heure, il fallait que l'on parte chez les Salvatore.

**Pov Caroline:**

Devant la porte du manoir je ne pris même pas la peine de sonner, j'entrais comme si c'était chez moi, j'avais pris cette habitude depuis un moment déjà. Je m'avançais doucement tout en fessant signe à Rebekah de rester à l'entrée. J'arrivais dans le salon et ils était tous là, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt et même Tyler. Mon stress monta en flèche.

**-Salut**, fis je timidement. **Bon avant que que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit sachez que j'ai été moi même choquée de la voir ici mais que j'ai acceptée sa présence et s'il vous plaît ne la rejeter pas.**

Ils me regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre, puis je fis signe à Rebekah de s'avancer. Elle entra à son tour dans le salon, le bébé dans les bras. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle, puis vers moi, tous choqué.

**-Et peut on savoir ce qu'elle fait là?** Me lança Damon.

**-Oh et bien elle doit encore venir essayer de tuer quelqu'un comme d'habitude,** cracha Elena.

**-Un bébé? Sérieusement Rebekah? J'y crois pas comme si toi pouvez jouez à la parfaite petite maman.** Ricana Tyler.

Je senti la colère monté en moi, surtout lorsque j'ai vu les yeux de Rebekah se remplirent de larmes à cette dernière remarque.

**-Bon sa suffit! Je vous ai demandez d'être indulgents et vous vous faite quoi? Vous l'enfoncer sans même savoir pourquoi elle et là!** Lâchais je tout en criant.  
Ils se turent tous de surprise.

Je poursuivi:

**-Bon alors voilà, hier Rebekah est venu sonner à ma porte. Elle avait besoin d'aide, j'ai donc accepter.**

**-Et pourquoi?** Me demanda Elena.

**-Tout simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas refuser Elena.**

**-Ah oui? Et ce qu'elle m'a fait tu t'en fiche? Elle a juste essayé de me tuer à plusieurs reprise et oh, ah oui elle y est arrivé. **Me dit elle d'un ton sarcastique.

**-Stop Elena, Caroline le sait parfaitement et si elle a accepté c'est qu'elle doit avoir de bonnes raisons alors laisse la parler et arrête de la couper.** Lui répondis Stefan.

Ah heureusement qu'il était là, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui.

**-Merci Stefan. Bon je reprend, donc Rebekah est venu chez moi hier me demanda de l'aide. Elle avait trouver le bébé qu'elle a dans les bras, seul et abandonné dans un carton au détour d'une ruelle. Elle l'a donc récupéré mais c'est vite sentie dépassé. N'ayant personne vers qui se tourner elle et venu me voir. Oui je sais sa peut paraître bizarre mais en même temps j'avais bien montrer de la compassion envers son frère alors pourquoi pas envers elle.**

**-Bon très bien et maintenant? Que va tu faire?** Me demanda Bonnie.

**-Et bien nous avons décidées avec l'accord de ma mère que ce bébé porterai mon nom, pour ne pas attirer d'éventuelles ennemis. Je vous présente donc la petite Hope Forbes.**

**-Hope? Bizarre comme prénom?** Dit simplement Jeremy.

**-C'est Rebekah qui la choisi**, mentis je. **Après tout cette petite à bien survécu seule dans le froid alors qu'elle venait de naître!**

**-C'est vrai et c'est très joli, tout comme elle d'ailleurs.** Fit Matt.  
Il se rapprocha de Rebekah avec un sourire et lui demanda:

-**Je peux la prendre?**

**-Oh euh oui bien sur**, dis Rebekah en lui tendant le bébé.

Matt la pris délicatement et se mis à la bercé tout doucement avec un grand sourire au lèvres. Je le reconnaissai bien là, un grand garçon au cœur tendre.

**-Oh et je n'ai pas fini. **

Les regards se retournèrent à nouveau sur moi.

**-Oui donc comme vous vous en doutez c'est donc Rebekah et moi même qui allons s'occuper de cette petite. Rebekah se fera passer pour sa tante et moi pour sa mère. Oh et Rebekah va également prendre mon nom de famille, pour notre sécurité à tous. Moins de personnes seront au courant de qui elle est réellement et mieux se sera. Nous allons donc faire croire que c'est ma demi sœur, un enfant qu'à eut mon père avec une autre femme peu de temps avant moi. Nous allons faire oublié à tout les habitants de Mystic Falls qui auraient pu la rencontré auparavant son ancienne identité et leur apprendre la nouvelle. Rebekah Forbes ma demi sœur et Hope Forbes ma fille adoptive vont donc vivre avec moi chez ma mère. Bien sûr je compte sur vous et sur votre aide.**

**-Et pourquoi ferions nous sa?** Demanda Damon

**-Et bien tout simplement parce que le nom Mickelson attire toutes sortes de problème et d'ennemis. **

**-Elle n'a pas tord, c'est une bonne idée. Je suis pour et je vous aiderais.** Dis Stefan.

**-Moi aussi, cette petite est à croquer et Rebekah à le droit à une seconde chance. Après tout si elle a sauvé ce bébé c'est qu'elle a peut être un cœur au fond.** Fit Matt.

Rebekah rougit à sa remarque et sourie, je voyais un poids s'enlever d'elle petit à petit.

**-Moi aussi je suis d'accord. Je pourrais voir pour essayer de jeter un sort de protection.** Dis Bonnie.

**-Elena? Qu'en pense tu?** Demanda Jeremy.

**-A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop. Je peux comprendre pour le bébé mais pourquoi vouloir aider Rebekah? Elle pourrait très bien repartir et on serait tout aussi en sécurité**! Fit cette dernière.

**-Tu ne manque pas de culot!** Dis je en m'énervant. **C'est quand même elle qui a trouvé le bébé et qui la sauvé! Elle s'y est attachée et toi tu voudrais qu'elle l'abandonne? Comme sa? Et si t'es parents t'avais abandonné toi hein qu'est ce que tu serai devenu? De toute façon que tu le veuille ou non c'est comme sa, peut importe ton avis. J'en ai marre qu'on attende toujours ton approbation pour tel ou tel choses.**

Elle me regarda, choquée. Comme si je n'avais pas le droit de lui parler ainsi, mais la vérité c'est que j'en avait marre. Tout tournais toujours autour d'elle et pour une fois que ce n'était pas le cas on demandai encore son avis.

**-Très bien alors faite se que vous voulez mais ne compter pas sur moi.**

Elle parti en claquant la porte, Damon sur ses talons.

**-Bon et toi Jeremy? Va tu suivre ta sœur?** Demandais je.

**-Non. Je pense comme Matt en fait. Et si Bonnie veux vous aider alors moi aussi.**

Alors là pour une surprise! Qui aurai cru qu'un jour le petit Gilbert irai contre l'avis de sa sœur

**-Et toi Tyler?**

**-Fait se que tu veux Caroline, ta vie ne me concerne plus.** Dit il simplement d'un air lasse.  
Puis il parti sans dire un mot, ni même un regard.

Rebekah avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées:

**-Rebekah? Tout va bien?**

**-Oh euh oui c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à sa. Je veux dire je me doutais bien que Elena n'allait pas l'accepter et du coup Damon non plus. Mais pour vous autres je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à se que vous acceptiez de m'aider. Merci.** Souffla t elle.

**-Mais que les choses soit bien claire Rebekah, pas de meurtre, pas de vengeance et pas de manipulation. Tu va vivre avec nous et comme nous.** La prévin je.

Elle acquiesça. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en position de négocier. Les heures passèrent et tout le monde discutais, surtout au sujet du bébé.

**-Elle est vraiment belle**, fit Bonnie.

**-Je suis d'accord**, suivis Jeremy.

**-Et moi quel rôle j'aurai? Le papa d'adoption?** Fit Stefan en rigolant.

**-Non! Juste le tonton!** Répondis je.

**-Mais il lui faut bien une présence paternel! **

**-Oui et tu veux pas non plus venir vivre chez moi toi aussi!**

**-Hum pourquoi pas, cela pourrait être intéressant!** Me dit il un rire en coin.

**-Non elle n'aura que des tontons et des tatas!**

**-Donc toi tu est là seule à avoir le droit de jouer à la maman? **

**-Oui c'est sa!**

Tout le monde rigolais, ils savaient à quel point j'étais possessive et se doutais que je m'étais déjà attaché à elle.  
Rebekah elle restait dans son coin. Je regardais Stefan et le vis s'approcher d'elle.

**Pov Rebekah:**

J'avais le cœur lourd en pensant à mon frère et Hayley. Je n'imaginais même pas se qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Ils ne savaient pas où été leur fille et pensais sans doute que j'étais partie à l'autre bout du monde. On avait convenue qu'il n'y aurai aucun contact entre nous, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. On étais censé se détester et cella devait paraître ainsi. Je savais qu'un jour il viendrais la chercher, mais quand, sa c'était une autre question. Serait ce dans quelques mois? Dans quelques années? Personne ne pouvait le savoir. Je fus coupé dans le fil de mes pensées lorsque Stefan s'assit à côté de moi.

**-Alors tu ne viens pas avec nous?** Me demanda t il.

**-Non, je n'ose pas vraiment. Pour dire vrai je me sent plutôt mal à l'aise. **

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Et ben j'étais censé être parti et ne plus jamais revenir et me revoilà un bébé dans les bras chamboulant vos vies, encore.**

**-Moi sa ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Je suis content de te revoir. Tu a l'air d'avoir changer Rebekah. **

**-Ah bon? Et c'est bien?**

**-Oui plutôt!** Rigola t il. **Tu as changé en bien. Il y a encore quelques temps tu aurai débarqué ici ne laissant le choix à personne et imposant ta volonté. Mais la non, tu est resté à l'écart attendant la réponse de chacun, et je me doute bien que si tu as fait sa c'est pour ce bébé. Je pense que tu est déjà très attaché à elle n'est ce pas? **

**-Comment faite vous pour lire aussi bien en moi Monsieur Salvatore?**

Il rigola, et moi aussi.

**-Oui je l'aime. J'aurais voulu m'en occuper comme de ma propre fille, mais étant donné le danger que je représente pour elle je préfère la confier à quelqu'un d'autre tout en restant dans les parages, au cas où! **

**-Et tu as choisi Caroline. **

**-Oui je sais sa peut paraître étrange mais je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'a parut être le meilleur choix.**

**-Et tu as eu raison. Avec elle Hope sera en sécurité et bercé d'amour, tu n'a pas de soucis à te faire pour sa. Et puis c'est aussi la reine du contrôle alors tu peut être sur quelle a déjà tout planifié!** Fit il en rigolant se qui me fit également rire

**-Merci Stefan, vraiment **

**-Mais de rien tata Bekah!** Rigola t il. Il se releva et me tendis sa main. Je la pris et alla rejoindre les autres.


	3. Chapitre 3: Confrontations

_**Coucou les mordus c'est moi! **_

_**Et oui sa y est déjà de retour, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. **_

_**J'ai essayé de le faire un peu plus long, je pense que les chapitres à venir seront de plus en plus long, le temps que sa démarre correctement.**_

_**Dans ce chapitre toujours pas de Klaus, et non mais je tient vraiment a poser les choses, que les relations qui sont en train de naître se fassent à leur rythme. C'est pour cela que pour le moment je me concentre beaucoup sur Caroline et Rebekah. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà la suite en tête et je peux vous dire qu'elle vaux le coup d'attendre ;)**_

_**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ^^**_

* * *

_**Odessa:**_ Merci pour ta review, alors non malheureusement Klaus ne va pas arriver tout de suite car il est bien occupé à la Nouvelle Orléans, d'ailleurs le chapitre 5 normalement sera consacré à lui. Pour le moment je tiens vraiment a ce que l'on voit comment Rébékah arrive peu a peu à se faire accepter et surtout la relation Caroline/Hope/Rébékah. C'est pour moi, pour l'instant le trio principale de cette histoire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas les choses vont vite s'accélérer et prendre une tournure inattendus!

_**Alina:**_Merci pour ta review! Elena va beaucoup changer dans mon histoire et sa va commencer dans se chapitre ;)

**_Fleur bleue:_**Merci pour ta review, tu devrais essayer la série elle est vraiment top!

_**Caroline chrie:**_ Merci beaucoup! ^^

_**Marion60:**_ Merci! Leur relation va vite évoluer et sa commence dès maintenant ;)

_**Elsa:**_Merci beaucoup pour ta super review! Tyler va apparaitre bientôt, mais en gentil ou en méchant mystère ^^ Quand au Stébékah moi aussi je préfère ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Confrontations et Installation**

**Pov Elena**

Je sorti du manoir en furie, comment Caroline pouvait elle me faire sa? A moi? Sa meilleure amie J'aurais pu comprendre qu'elle s'occupe du bébé mais accepter Rebekah dans sa famille? Non! Pas après se qu'elle m'avait fait. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.  
J'étais furieuse, même hors de moi. Je courais à toute vitesse dans la forêt pour me défouler quand je me stoppa pour me laisse tomber par terre. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, j'avais l'impression que Caroline m'avait trahi.

**-Elena? **

Damon était là, il m'avait sans doute suivis. Il se laissa également tomber à mes coter.

**-Elena, tout va bien je suis là. **

**-Non Damon tout ne va pas bien. Ma meilleur amie vient de passer un pacte avec le diable et tout les autres la soutienne.**

**-Je comprend mais...**

**-Mais quoi? Hein? Toi aussi tu va t'y mettre?**

**-Tu veux la vérité Elena? **

**-Oui vas-y après tout c'est la journée. **

**-Et bien je ne comprend pas vraiment ta réaction. Tu est quelqu'un de bien et je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'accepte pas la situation. Certes c'est à cause d'elle que tu est devenu un vampire mais aujourd'hui tu le vie bien non? Je veux dire c'est du passer alors pourquoi ne pas passer à autres choses?**

**-Parce que je n'y arrive pas. Je la déteste c'est tout. Elle m'a tuer et à faillit tuer Matt.**

**-Qui l'a pardonner soit dit en passant. **

**-Tu me juge là? **

**-Oui! Pendant des mois tu m'a fait la leçon de moral sur le fait que Stefan est mon frère et que je devais lui pardonner de m'avoir forcer la main et aujourd'hui c'est toi qui ne veux pas pardonner. **

**-Ce n'est pas pareil.**

**-Et en quoi?**

**-Stefan est ton frère, Rebekah n'est pas de ma famille! Elle la fait par pur vengeance!**

**-Mais t'est tu déjà mis à sa place? Son frère venait de mourir sous ses yeux, elle même avait faillit mourir si je n'était pas intervenu, et elle était persuadé qu'elle allait également perdre Elijah, qu'aurait tu fait à sa place sachant que le seul moyen pour sauver le reste de ta famille était de te tuer pour également tuer Alaric?**

**-...**

**-Alors Elena? Si sa avait été Jérémy qu'aurait tu fait? Hein?**

**-Je... je suppose que j'aurai fait la même chose.** Dis je dans un souffle.

Le silence revint. Je réfléchie à ses paroles. Il n'avait pas totalement tord. Mais que devais je faire? J'avais pardonné à Caroline d'avoir coucher avec Klaus et d'avoir des sentiments pour lui, pouvais je faire la même chose pour Rebekah? Il fallait que j'aille la voir. Je me relevais et reparti en direction du manoir. Je laissai Damon là, sans un mot.

**Pov Damon**

Elena se releva et partie sans un mot. Je savais que se que je venais de lui dire l'avais touchée, j'espérais juste qu'elle allai accepter la situation. Je dois avouer que cette situation ne m'enchantais guère, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix, la majorité l'ayant accepté, même mon frère. Je ne voulais pas d'une nouvelle dispute avec lui, notre relation était enfin devenu stable et j'avais retrouver mon petit frère. Je tenais à ce que l'histoire avec Elena soit la dernière à nous avoir séparé. Aujourd'hui les choses c'était calmé, il était passé à autre chose et était heureux pour moi. Je n'aimais pas vraiment Rebekah, mais Matt avait peut être raison, elle avait peut être changée et dans ce cas là avait le droit à une seconde chance comme ils m'en avaient tous donné une. Je décidais de rester là, préférant rester loin de tout ce bordel pendant quelques minutes.

**Pov Elena**

J'entrais à nouveau dans le manoir. Tout le monde arrêta de discuter et me regarda. Caroline me regarda et me dit tout en se levant:

**-Si c'est pour encore hurler ce n'est pas la peine, vaut mieux que tu parte en plus la petite dors.**

Effectivement elle c'était endormi dans les bras de Stefan tel un ange.

**-Non Caroline je ne suis pas venu pour crier. Je veux juste parler à Rebekah en privé.**

Cette dernière me regarda, choqué, puis se leva et me suivi à l'extérieur.

**-Écoute Elena...**

**-Non toi écoute, laisse moi parler. Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure, c'était déplacé. Ensuite je veux que tu sache que j'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu m'avais tué. Je pensais que c'était par pur vengeance, mais j'ai compris que c'était surtout par amour. Par amour pour ta famille. Et puis par la suite tu m'a aussi sauvé la vie d'un côté, lorsque tu a aidé Stefan à tuer ce garde pour que je puisse boire du sang afin d'achever ma transition. Donc même si on ne deviendra pas les meilleurs amies du monde, j'accepte de vous aider, toi et Caroline. Considère ceci comme une seconde chance alors évite de la gaspiller.**

**Pov Rebekah**

J'étais littéralement scotchée, incapable de bouger ou de dire un mot. Je n'en revenait pas, Elena Gilbert m accordait une seconde chance. Je me demandais bien se qui avait pu provoque se retournement de situation. Je lui dis simplement un:

**-Merci Elena.**

Elle retourna à l'intérieur sans dire un mot de plus. Je restais là, accoudé à la rambarde laissant vagabonder mon esprit.

**-Alors barbie on reste seule?**

Je sursautais, Damon se trouvais à côté de moi.

**-Oui, je réfléchissais.**

**-Ah parce que tu sait faire sa toi? Se moqua-t-il.  
**Je ronchonnais ce qui le fit encore plus rire.

**-Et bien figure toi que oui! Je me demandais se qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans la tête d'Elena pour qu'elle accepte de m'aider. **

Je vis Damon sourire de satisfaction.

**-Et bien ce fût un plaisir de t'aider. **

**-Vraiment? C'est toi qui l'a fait changé d'avis mais pourquoi? **

**-Je n'avais tout simplement pas envi de choisir entre Elena et Stefan, et sachant pertinemment qu'elle tête de mule est mon frère j'ai préférer faire changer d'avis Elena. **

**-Donc tu ne la pas fait pour moi.**

**-Tu sais tu n'est pas le nombril du monde barbie, désolé de te l'apprendre. Mais sache que si tu as besoin je serai là, idem pour la petite, je me vois bien jouer à tonton Damon!**

**-Merci Damon. On ne croirai pas mais en faite tu as un cœur!**

**-Merci je te retourne le compliment. **Me dit il avec un sourire en coin.

**-On rentre? **Me proposa t il tendant la main vers la porte.

**-D'accord avec plaisir.**

**-Ah Rebekah, Damon vous êtes là! **fit Caroline en se levant tout excitée.** On a décider de fêter l'événement, je vais ramener Hope à la maison, ma mère a accepter de s'en occuper pour la soirée. Et ce soir c'est notre soir Rebekah! Profites en parce que demain retour à la réalité, couches, biberons et magasins pour lui acheter tout le nécessaire. **

Je sourie, j'étais ravie, une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à moi, et quel vie! J'allais avoir des amis, une famille et surtout j'avais ma nièce avec moi. Cela aurait été parfait si mes frères avaient été là.

**Pov Elena**

La soirée se déroulait tranquillement, tout le monde s'amusaient, riaient et dansaient. Je devais avouer que cela fessait du bien, une soirée comme avant, sans méchant pour venir tout gâcher. Il est vrai que Rebekah se comportait bien, elle était gentille. Je la voyais avec Caroline, toutes les deux discutais beaucoup, elles avaient l'air déjà tellement complices, comme si elles se connaissent depuis toujours. J'en étais même jalouse, depuis que tout ce surnaturel avait envahi notre vie Caroline et Bonnie c'était éloignées de moi. Même si je ne disais rien cela me fessait mal, et de voir Caroline et Rebekah ainsi me rappelai les bons moments que l'on passaient ensemble. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, posa mon verre et me dirigea vers elles:

**-Hum Caroline est ce que je peux te parler s'il te plaît? **

Elle me regarda, hésita puis se leva pour le suivre. Nous sortions du manoir et allions nous asseoir un peu plus loin.

**-Caroline je...**

**-Pourquoi tu as fait sa? Qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête? **

**-De quoi tu parle?**

**-Pourquoi tu as accepté d'aider Rebekah, tu la déteste tu dois avoir une bonne raison.**

**-Oui effectivement j'en ai une, toi!**

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

**-Moi? Je ne comprends pas. **

**-Caroline, tu est ma meilleure amie, je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours eu une relation facile, il y a eu des hauts et des bas et beaucoup de tensions. Tu est même morte à cause de moi et pourtant tu est toujours là. **Les larmes commençaient à rouler sur mes joues.**  
Tant de gens sont mort à cause de moi, et tant d'autre souffre par ma faute, je suis un monstre, un double qui aujourd'hui n'a plus aucune utilité, je n'ai plus de famille à part Jérémy et même lui je l'ai fait souffrir. **

**-Elena...**

-**Non laisse moi finir. Vous avez tous tant donné pour moi, et moi j'ai toujours été égoïste jusqu'à présent, mais il est temps que sa change. Damon ma ouvert les yeux, et il a eu raison. Oui je détestais Rebekah mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Je m'étais enfermé dans ma haine et mon désir de vengeance envers elle sans même voir que elle aussi ne voulais qu'une chose, protéger sa famille, comme moi. Nous ne somme pas si différente elle et moi, je m'en rend compte aujourd'hui, et lorsque je te vois avec elle je suis jalouse, jalouse que ce ne soit pas avec moi que tu rigole ainsi, ou du moins plus avec moi. Avant on étais si proche on se confiait tout mais maintenant tu as pris tes distances avec moi et je le comprend très bien.  
Caroline, **lui dis-je en prenant ses mains,** je suis désolé pour tout, je suis désolé que tu soit morte par ma faute, je suis désolé que tu ai perdu ton père par ma faute, et je suis désolé d'avoir été l'amie la plus nul qu'il puisse être, mais sache qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tout sa va changer. Je serais présente pour toi et je vais te soutenir dans toutes les décisions que tu prendras. Je t'aime miss Caroline Forbes. **

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche et de la mienne. Elle aussi c'était mise à pleurer.

-**Regarde nous, on a l'air de deux cruches à pleurnicher ainsi! **Rigola t elle.**  
Elena sache que je ne t'en veux pour rien, tout se qui est arrivé n'est en aucun cas de ta faute. Certes je me suis emporté tout à l'heure mais c'est juste que pour moi c'était déplacé que l'on ramène tout à toi alors que la tu n'étais pas concerné. Mais tu est toujours ma meilleure amie. Et je suis heureuse si on se retrouve comme avant. Je t'aime aussi miss Elena Gilbert! **

Elle me pris dans ses bras et je fis de même.

**-Alors comme sa on fait un câlin sans moi? Je vais être jalouse!**

**-Bonnie vient t'asseoir, on se rappelait juste des bon moment n'est ce pas Elena? **

**-Oui c'est vrai.**

**-Ah et c'est pour sa que vous êtes en larmes! Je comprend mieux. **Pouffa t elle.

**-Allez viens ici miss Bonnie, un câlin sans toi se n'est pas un vrai câlin, **fit Caroline,

Elle nous rejoignit et on se fit un câlin toutes les trois, comme avant.

Nous rentrâmes pour finir la soirée encore mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé, je me surpris même à rire avec Rebekah. Comme quoi il ne faut jamais juger les gens trop vite.

***Le lendemain:**

**Pov Caroline**

**-Caroline, ma chérie, réveil toi il est l'heure. **

J'ouvris lentement les yeux en m'étirant et aperçu ma mère, Hope dans les bras. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse, je savais qu'elle considérais déjà Hope comme sa petite fille.

-**Allé fainéante lève toi.** Me dis Rebekah en ouvrant la fenêtre.

**-Rrrrrrrr, ne fait plus jamais sa Rebekah**, rallais je.

**-Sinon quoi tu va me tuer? Je te rappel que tu ne peux pas je suis immortel! **

**-Je peux toujours demander à Bonnie de te dessécher et ensuite j'irai jeter ton corps au fond de la mère. **

**-Je sens que sa ne va pas être triste avec vous deux,** rigola ma mère.

Je me décidais à me lever, difficilement. On avait fait la fête toute la nuit, et surtout beaucoup bu. J'arrivais en bas et attrapa une poche de sang que je vidais aussitôt. Je regardais Rebekah s'occupant de Hope, elle avait l'air d'être lever depuis un moment déjà. Je remontai prendre ma douche et m'habilla rapidement tout en attachant mes cheveux. La journée allait être longue, il fallait aller acheter tout le matériel pour la petite. Je redescendit et vis que Rebekah était déjà prête, Hope aussi.

**-Allé Caroline on y va!** Me dit elle pleine d'enthousiasme.

**-Oui oui j'arrive.** Lui répondis je dans un soupir traînant les pieds.

D'habitude j'adorais faire les magasins mais la j'étais épuisé.  
On arriva au premier magasin, à peine rentré une vendeuse nous sauta dessus. Rebekah lui expliqua que nous n'avions absolument rien pour la petite. Elle nous montra donc tout ce qu'elle avait en magasin et Rebekah prenait tout au coup de cœur, peut importe le prix rien n'étant trop beau pour sa nièce. Elle demanda à se faire livrer et nous partîmes dans la seconde boutique. Cette fois ci contrairement à la première qui était une boutique de meuble celle ci était dédié à la décoration. Une fois de plus Rebekah fit des folies achetant tout se qu'elle pouvait. Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes peine car lorsque nous arrivions à la troisième boutique, je compris immédiatement qu'elle allait devenir folle. Elle courait partout dans le magasin remplissant le panier à vue d'œil, je la suivais tant bien que mal avec la poussette. C'était plutôt ironique, on était dans une boutique pour bébé mais les rayons n'étaient pas du tout adapté à la taille d'une poussettes. Je galérais donc à la suivre. Bien sûr moi même je me laissai aller, tout était si mignon qu'il était impossible de résister. C'était une boutique de vêtements et comme deux grande fan de la mode que nous sommes nous réparation en ayant vidé les rayons.  
Nous rentrâmes à la maison. Une fois livré un nouveau problème se posa, il fallait monter les meubles. J'appelais donc Stefan à la rescousse qui, après s'être bien moqué de nous se mit au travail. Je décidais de ranger au fur et à mesure les affaires tandis que Rebekah s'occupa de Hope. Une fois terminer, la chambre de Hope était juste parfaite. Évidemment avec Rebekah le rose prédominais.  
Elle déposa délicatement Hope dans son nouveau lit et nous descendîmes. Chacun se laissa tomber dans le canapé, tous épuisé.

**-Bon les filles la prochaine fois oublié moi!** Fit Stefan totalement crevé.

**-Je te rassure il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois!** Répondis je.

**-Ah oui tu est sur? Et lorsqu'il faudra changer son lit, ou encore les vêtements dans son armoire au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandit. La déco aussi devra changer, bref tout sera à refaire dans quelques années. **Me fit Rebekah.

Je la regardai de stupeur. Des années? Je savais que cela risquait de prendre du temps mais là, je ne pensais pas autant. D'un coup je réalisais que sans le savoir je venais de bouleverser ma vie. Sans même le vouloir et s'en m'en rendre compte voilà que j'étais devenu une maman intérimaire à durée indéterminée. Mon dieu, mais comment allais je faire lorsqu'elle prononcerai ses premiers maman. Elle serait alors encore trop petite pour comprendre la situation. Je ne voulais surtout pas prendre la place de Hayley mais comment allais je pouvoir faire face? Rebekah me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, elle avait compris que quelque chose me travaillais. Stefan lui nous regardais, se demandant bien se que voulait dire nos échanges de regard pas vraiment discret.

**-Qu'est ce que vous me cacher?** Demanda t il

**-Rien pourquoi pose tu cette question?** répondis je.

**-Parce que au moment où Rebekah à parler des années à venir tu est devenue toutes pâle, et que tu ne sait pas mentir Caroline. **

**-Oui il va vraiment falloir que l'on travaille la dessus,** renchérit Rebekah.

**-Donc j'ai raison, vous me cacher quelque chose. C'est à propos du bébé n'est ce pas? Vous n'avez pas dis toute la vérité. **

**-Décidément tu est exaspérant Stefan, **fit Rebekah.

Je la regarda, me demandant si oui ou non il fallait le lui dire.

**Pov Stefan**

J'avais bien compris qu'elles me cachaient quelque chose, je ne suis pas dupe!

**-Alors? J'attends? **

Je vis Rebekah faire un signe de tête à Caroline qui pris la parole:

**-Bon écoute il faut que tu promette de ne rien dire à personne, c'est très important Stefan. **

**-Oui il en va de la vie de Hope.** Continua Rebekah.

**-Bon très bien je le promet, **je serais une tombe.

**-Alors voilà Rebekah n'a pas trouvé Hope dans la rue, en réalité c'est la fille de Klaus. **

**-Quoi? Comment? **

**-Oh une histoire d'hybrides originel et d'une chance sur un milliard que sa arrive.** Fit Caroline.

**-Bon très bien admettons mais dans ce cas là qui est la mère? **

**-Hayley, tu sait cette louve que connaissait Tyler. Ils on eu une aventure d'un soir et elle est tombé enceinte. C'est pour sa que Klaus est parti à la Nouvelle Orléans, car elle s'était fait kidnapper par des sorcières. **

**-D'accord mais pourquoi devoir la cacher, je veux dire Klaus est assez puissant pour la protéger? **

**-Oui sauf que la une guerre à éclaté entre les vampires, les loups garou, les sorcières et les humains, et devine qui a faillit en faire les frais? **

**-Hope?**

**-Oui, à peine née elle a faillit mourir sacrifier par les sorcières pour récupérer ses pouvoirs, bien sûr sous ordre de Esther. Donc pour la protéger ils on décidés de la faire passer pour morte et de la confier à Rebekah. C'est pour cela que personne ne doit connaître sa véritable identité. **

**-Et toi Rebekah pourquoi n'est tu pas rester là bas? D'habitude tu te serai battu.**

**-Oui c'est vrai mais j'avais été chasse par Klaus quelques temps avant. Une longue histoire mais pour faire court à l'époque j'avais fait venir Mickaël à la Nouvelle Orléans pour faire fuir Klaus afin que je puisse vivre mon amour avec un de ses hommes. Seulement on a du tous fuir et celui que** **j'aimais étais mort, enfin je le croyais. Bref les sorcières voulant se venger lui on tout révélé et tu connais Klaus il a littéralement pété un plomb. Il a faillit me tuer mais à finalement décidé de me laisse partir.** Expliqua Rebekah.

**-Ok et pourquoi te l'avoir confier alors?** Demandais je.

**-Et bien parce que malgré tout je suis sa sœur, et qu'il sait que je ferai tout pour ma nièce quitte à me sacrifier. On c'est fait une promesse il y a longtemps "always and forever" et peu importe ce qu'il peut arriver entre nous trois nous la tiendrons toujours. **

Je me laissai tomber au fond du canapé, complètement abasourdi.

**-Caroline tu était au courant qu'il allait avoir un enfant?**

**-Non, c'est Rebekah qui me la appris. Si elle est venu me voir c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle était persuadé que j'étais au courant.**

**-Oui et aussi parce que tu aime mon frère!** Fit Rebekah un sourire sur les lèvres.

**-Quoi? Non, pas du tout! Tes vraiment folle ma pauvre. **Répondit Caroline d'un air choquée mais qui ne trompais personnes.

**-Ah oui? Pourtant tu as coucher avec lui dans les bois le jour de la mort de Katherine non?**

**-Oui mais euh c'était sous le coup de l'émotion. Et aussi pour lui dire au revoir.**

**-Drôle de manière de dire au revoir!** Se moqua Rebekah.

**-Et puis de toute façon sa ne te regarde pas, et ce n'est pas le sujet.**

**-Sa l'est maintenant et si sa me regarde c'est de mon frère dont il s'agit. Et puis je suis sur que tu meurt d'envie de savoir si il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. **

**-Non même pas.**

**-Ah oui? Vraiment?**

**-Vraiment. **

**-Alors tant pis pour toi. Mais je te rassure il te dessine toujours autant.**

A cette phrase je vis Caroline devenir rouge comme une tomate et je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle me frappa l'épaule tout en criant:

**-Et sa te fait rire?**

**-Oui, vous êtes trop drôle, vous vous chamaillez comme deux vrai sœurs, qui aurai cru sa un jour.**

Elles se regardèrent et se mirent à rigoler.

**-En tout cas si tu m'avais dis sa il y a plusieurs mois je t'aurais rie au nez.** Me fit Rebekah.

**-Et moi je t'aurai probablement frappé,** fit Caroline.

A nouveau on se mit à rire tout les 3 de bon cœur, je dois bien l'avouer je trouvais cette situation plus que plaisante. La petite se mit à pleurer et Caroline monta s'en occuper. J'en profitais pour me tourner vers Rebekah et lui demandais:

-**Rebekah cela te dirai un soir de sortir avec moi?**

Elle me regarda choquée et tout en bafouillant me répondis:

**-Pou...pourquoi...pourquoi moi?**

**-Et bien tout simplement parce que j'en ai envie, **répondis je en rigolant voyant son air abasourdi sur son visage.

**-Et Elena?** Me demanda t elle.

**-Et bien c'est fini depuis longtemps avec Elena, elle a choisi mon frère et je l'ai accepté. Je suis passé à autre chose, et je dois t'avouer que lorsque je t'ai vu entrer dans mon salon un bébé dans les bras j'ai ressenti quelque chose. Et hier soir ma rappeler les années 20, lorsque l'on sortait ensemble et que l'on fessait se que l'on voulais sans se prendre la tête. **

**-Ressenti? Tu as ressenti quelque chose?**

**-Oui, pourquoi cela t'étonne autant? Je t'ai toujours apprécié Rebekah. **

**-Oui mais...**

**-Bon c'est oui ou c'est non?**

**-C'est oui évidemment! **

**-Très bien alors dis à Caroline que je passerai te chercher demain soir et que donc tu ne pourra pas t'occuper du bébé. **

**-Ah et où va t on?**

**-Alors sa c'est une surprise! **  
Je lui embrassa tendrement la joue et reparti en direction du manoir, je me sentais bien, libre de mes choix sans avoir à me justifier.

**Pov Rebekah**

Caroline redescendit et chercha Stefan du regard:

**-Il est parti.**

**-Ah ba il aurai pu au moins me dire au revoir! **

**-...**

**-C'est bon Hope c'est rendormir ce n'était sans doute qu'un mauvais rêve.**

**-...**

**-Allô Rebekah je te parle. **

**-Ah euh oui c'est bien.**

**-Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a?**

**-Stefan ma invité à sortir demain soir.**

**-Et c'est pour sa que tu est dans cette état? **

**-Sa ne t'étonne pas?**

**-Pas vraiment non, je savais qu'il ne ta jamais vraiment détesté, au contraire. Il me parlais souvent des années 20 et du contrôle qu'il avait sur lui même alors qu'à cette époque il était le bouché. Il se demandai souvent si ce n'était pas grâce à toi.**

**-Grâce à moi?**

**-Oui, tu fait ressortir le meilleur en lui comme moi je le fait avec Klaus, sans le vouloir bien sûr. A tes côté il peut être lui même sans avoir peur d'être jugé ou de devoir se justifier sans arrêt. Il est juste libre d'être Stefan. **

**-Wouah ba alors sa je ne m'y attendais pas! Mais c'est vrai qu'à l'époque il était très différents de celui d'aujourd'hui. **

**-Oui, Elena la brisé. Ce n'est pas de sa faute on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments, mais elle la fait souffrir et je pense que maintenant il a le droit d'être heureux et si c'est avec toi alors qu'il en soit ainsi.**

**-Merci Caroline, sa me touche vraiment.**

Elle me sourit.

**-Sa t'arrange bien cette excuse hein?**

**-Quelle excuse? **

**-On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments.** Lui dis je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**-Ah non hein tu ne va pas recommencer avec sa, sa suffit!** Gronda t elle tout en montant dans sa chambre.

* * *

_**Et n'oubliez pas de me rejoindre sur ma page facebook pour ceux qui veulent des jeux, des spoilers et même les photos des chapitres:** _** lesecritsdelilie.**


	4. Chapitre 4: Le rendes-vous

_**Coucou mes mordus désolé pour cette absence mais avec les vacances pas facile d'écrire! Mais j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre peut être un peu court mais pour moi il est complet. En espérant qu'il vous satisfasse, j'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop mielleux ;) Bon allez je vous laisse à votre lecture, et surtout n'oubliez pas vos reviews ^^**_

* * *

_**Et un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews, vous êtes adorables!**_

_**Odessa: **_Chapitre consacré aux fans de Rebekah et Stefan! Sinon pour le reste je ne peux pas en dire trop mais ce qui est sur c'est que tu risque d'êtres très surprise!

_**Elsa:**_ Merci pour ta review, en ce qui concerne Elena elle va être différente de la série car moi non plus je ne l'aime pas trop, sinon je pense que ce chapitre devrais te plaire ;)

_**Marion60:**_ Sa ne fait que commencer!

_**Alina:** _Tu vas découvrir une nouvelle Elena, une comme j'aurais aimé la voir dans la série!

_**caline:**_ Merci c'est trop gentille!

_**Bonita:**_ Moi j'aime bien Hayley mais se qui va être sur c'est que sa ne va pas être facile ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre.

_**caroline chrie:**_ Oui j'ai trouvé sympa de le faire réagir ainsi, après tout Damon même amoureux garde la tête sur les épaules.

_**Guest:**_ Merci, ne t'inquiète pas Caroline est très bien consciente que ce n'est pas elle la mère et que un jour ou l'autre Hayley viendras la reprendre, mais elle jouera le rôle de la mère remplaçante pour le bien être de Hope c'est tout ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Le rendez-vous.**

**Pov Stefan**

Le jour se levais et les premiers rayons du soleil envahirent la pièce. Je sautais du lit, surexcité, ce soir j'avais rendez vous avec Rebekah et il fallait que tout soit parfait. Je m'habillais vite fait et descendais dans le salon. J'y trouvais Damon, un verre de bourbon à la main.

**-Déjà en train de boire? Tu ne perd pas de temps! **

**-Yep! **Me fit il simplement en levant son verre.

**-Bon vas-y je t'écoute, qu'est ce qui te préoccupe?**

Il leva un sourcil puis soupira.

**-Laisse tomber Stefan je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes histoires je suis sur que tu as mieux à faire.** Me fit il un sourire en coin.

**-Et à quoi pense tu?**

**-Oh arrête depuis que Rebekah à fait son grand retour tu est tout le temps avec elle!**

**-Et alors? Je l'apprécie je ne vois pas où est le mal.**

**-Mais je n'ai pas dis que c'était mal bien au contraire.**

Je le regardais, surpris. Il décida de continuer.

**-Depuis qu'elle est revenu je ne t'ai jamais vu autant sourire, et lorsque tu est rentré hier tu avais l'air d'être sur un petit nuage. Honnêtement vu comme c'était partis entre toi et Caroline je pensais que c'était avec elle que tu allais aller de l'avant mais apparemment je me suis trompé. **

**-Oui, j'apprécie beaucoup Caroline mais uniquement comme ma meilleure amie, je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre nous. Et puis avec Rebekah je me suis toujours senti libre. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer mais grâce à elle je peux enfin être moi même sans devenir le ripper.**

**-Et bien sache mon frère que même si je ne l'apprécie pas forcément, je suis à 100% avec toi, je te soutiendrais, et bien sûr si tu as besoin de quelques conseils pour la dragué je me ferai un plaisir de te décoincer, **me fit il un sourire en coin avec un clin d'œil.

**-Merci j'apprécie même si je pense pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul. Bon et toi alors, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser comme t'en tirer comme sa!**

**-Tu sais Stefan parfois tu est vraiment pénible. **

**-Oui je sais mais c'est pour sa que tu m'aime non? **Souris-je suivis par Damon.** Alors?**

**-C'est Elena. Depuis que Rebekah est revenu et que j'ai pris parti pour elle et bien je la trouve distante. **

**-Laisse lui un peu de temps sa va passer. Et comment ça tu as pris parti pour Rebekah? **

**-C'est moi qui ai convaincu Elena de changer d'avis. Je n'ai pas vraiment été tendre avec elle.**

**-Tu regrette? **

**-Non, au moins on a pu éviter les histoires! **Sourit il.

**-Et pourquoi avoir fait cela? Tu n'avais pas l'air emballer par cette histoire. **

**-C'est vrai, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il y ai de nouveau conflits entre nous. Tu sais Stefan cela fait 150 ans que l'on se fait la guerre, et aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai enfin retrouvé mon petit frère, alors il est hors de question que quoi que se soit vienne tout gâcher. L'histoire avec Elena aura été la dernière. **

**-Et ben si je m'attendais à sa!** Dis je surpris mais touché.  
**-Toi aussi tu m'a manqué Damon.**

**-Arrête je vais pleurer.**

**-Je sais que ce n'est pas ton truc mais je t'aime Damon. **

**-Stefan tu est beaucoup trop sentimentale mais si sa peux te faire plaisir, moi aussi. **Dit il en roulant des yeux.

Je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans mes bras, il me rendis mon étreinte rapidement puis me repoussa.

**-Bon sa suffit pour aujourd'hui on aura qu'à recommencer dans environ, 150 ans!** Me dit il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Il parti en riant. Je me sentais vraiment bien. Il faudra quand même que j'aille parle à Elena, mais un autre jour. Je me décidais à aller chasser, il fallait que je me nourrice, je devais être en forme pour ma soirée avec Rebekah,

**Pov Rebekah**

Je me réveillais doucement, un énorme sourire au lèvres. Ce soir j'allais sortir avec Stefan et cette idée me rendais plus qu'heureuse. Je me levais et descendais.

**-Salut. **

**-Ah salut Rebekah, j'ai bien cru que tu ne te lèverai jamais! **

**-Que veux tu j'ai du sommeil à rattraper.**

**-Oui d'ailleurs à propos de sa il va falloir que l'on s'organise. Je pense que le mieux c'est de faire un roulement avec un planning...**

**-Ola Ola doucement miss je contrôle tout, **dis je en rigolant.** Je me lève à peine et tu m'agresse déjà. **

**-Hé ne t'agresse pas je t'explique, **me fit elle en souriant.

**-Oui je vois sa, ou est Hope?**

**-Partis avec ma mère. Elle avais envie de sortir avec.**

**-Oh très bien, mais elle ne devais pas travailler?**

**-Si mais elle a pris sa matinée pour passer du temps avec sa nouvelle petite fille.**

**-En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que ta mère l'accepte aussi facilement, elle et moi d'ailleurs. **

**-Tu sais ma mère a un grand cœur même si elle ne le montre pas. Et puis l'arrivé de cette enfant à la maison lui apporte tellement de bonheur, lorsque je suis devenu un vampire elle a été dévasté que je ne puisse jamais avoir d'enfants. Je suis sa fille unique alors faire une croix sur l'idée de devenir grand mère un jour à été terrible pour elle.**

**-Oui je me doute que cela ne dois pas être facile, mais au moins ta mère ta accepté elle.**

**-Sa n'a pas vraiment été facile au début. Mais elle a vu que j'étais toujours la même, sa fille et non un monstre dépourvu de toute humanité. **

**-Tu as bien de la chance, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu des parents exemplaires. J'aurais aimer savoir ce que c'est d'avoir une mère, une vrai.**

**-Tu sais, si tu continue comme sa je pense que ma mère va t apprécié de plus en plus. Crois le ou non mais elle ta déjà accepté. **

**-C'est étonnant! **

**-Non, pourquoi sa le serait? Après tout tu viens de lui apporter la seule chose qui lui manquais dans sa vie, du bonheur! Et puis tu as changer et sa on la tous remarqués.**

**-Oui Stefan me la dis aussi. Mon petit séjour à la Nouvelle Orléans m'aura fait grandir, je dois bien avouer que de voir son frère te planter à quelques centimètres du cœur la seule arme qui peut te tuer ne peux que te faire changer.**

Un air triste se dessina sur mon visage, se souvenir me fessait toujours aussi mal. Pas que Nik ai voulu me tuer, mais son expression à ce moment là. Je l'avais blessé, bien plus que je ne l'aurais pu imaginer. Caroline me prit dans ses bras.

**-N'oublie pas, il ta confier sa fille et il n'y a pas de plus grande preuve d'amour.**

Elle me souriais, je commençais vraiment à l'apprécier de plus en plus. J'étais en train de devenir amie avec Caroline et je dois bien l'avouer, cela me plaisait.

La journée passa à toute allure. Le soir arrivant à grand pas j'allais me préparer. Je pris ma douche mais ne sachant pas se que Stefan m'avais préparé je décidais de mettre une jolie petite robe noire, c'était une robe corset qui m'arrivais aux genoux, elle étais noir recouverte de petite paillettes argenté ce qui la rendais d'une beauté incroyable. Je mis de simples escarpins noires et m'attacha les cheveux en un chignon sur le côté, laissant des mèches onduler le long de mon visage. Je me maquillage légèrement, une petite touche de gloss, un peu de parfum et voilà, j'étais fin prête pour notre soirée. Il n'y avais plus qu'à attendre et comme a mon habitude j'étais prête beaucoup trop tôt. Je descendis donc dans le salon devant la télé ne lâchant pas l'heure d'une seule seconde. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, tout cela étais si étrange pour moi, mais je devais l'avouer, sa me plaisais, passer une soirée avec Stefan me comblais de joie et d'espoir, l'espoir de l'avoir à nouveau pour moi, et cette fois-ci il n'y aurai personne pour nous séparer.

**Pov Stefan**

Je sortis de la douche et enfila un jean noir, une chemise grise et une veste noire cintré par dessus. Je mis mes plus belles chaussures, un peu de gel pour peaufiner ma coiffure et bien sûr une touche de parfum.  
Je descendis, attrapa un bouquet de roses que j'avais acheté un peu plus tôt et commença à partir en direction de la porte d'entrée quand celle-ci s'ouvrir sur Elena. Elle fut surprise de me voir ainsi, ouvris la bouche puis la referma avant d'enfin sortir un/

**-Salut**

**-Salut, Damon est dans sa chambre il prend une douche.**

**-Merci, **elle commença à avancer en direction des escalier puis s'arrêta et se retourna:

**-Tu va ou comme sa?**

**-Je vais passer la soirée avec Rebekah.**

**-Reb...Rebekah? Quoi tu est sérieux?**

**-Oui très, où est le problème?**

**-Et ben c'est Rebekah quoi sa devrait suffire a te faire fuir.**

**-Tu est cruelle Elena, je la connais bien tu sais et je suis sur que si tu fessait l'effort de lui parler tu verrais que tu pourrais être amie avec elle. Tout le monde l'apprécie ici, il va falloir faire avec, tu as fait ton choix, laisse moi faire le mien.**

**-Euh oui désolé je n'aurai pas du pas après se que je t'ai fait...**

**-C'est bon Elena on est amie maintenant. Oh et ne soit pas trop dur avec Damon, il m'a dis se qu'il avait fait et pourquoi, il ne voulais simplement pas d'une nouvelle dispute entre nous, alors soit cool.**

**-Cool? Ok je vais être cool! **Me dit elle en me souriant.

**-Bon je dois y aller, passe une bonne soirée,** lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

**-Merci Stefan toi aussi.**

Je sortis du manoir, pris la voiture que Damon avait bien voulu me prêter après une dur négociation et partis en direction de chez les Forbes. Je me gara devant chez Caroline et sonna à la porte. Je sentis un boule me prendre au ventre, le stress m'envahis, j'espérais tellement que cette soirée lui plaise. La porte s'ouvrit sur Caroline qui après m'avoir fait un grand sourire tout en fessant sautiller ces sourcils appela Rebekah. Je la vis venir vers moi, elle était à couper le souffle. Simple mais d'une tel élégance qui fessait d'elle une femme magnifique et sur d'elle. Sans trouver les mots je lui tendis le bouquet, elle le pris et se mit à rire.

**-Auriez vous perdu votre langue monsieur Salvatore? **

**-Euh...Non...enfin c'est juste que tu est magnifique. **

**-Merci,** me souffla t elle tout en rougissant. **Les roses sont très belles, je devrai allais les mettre dans l'eau. **

**-Non laisse je vais le faire, allez profiter de votre soirée,** nous dis Caroline en nous fessant un clin d'œil.

**-Alors, mademoiselle Mickaelson me feriez vous l'honneur de m'accompagner? **

**-Mais bien sûr,** me dit elle tout en attrapant le bras que je lui avait tendu.

Je lui ouvrir la portière, elle monta puis je pris ma place de conducteur. Sans un mot nous prime la route, les kilomètres défilaient, nous étions aussi gêné l'un que l'autre. Nous arrivâmes en bordure de forêt et je gara la voiture. Je l'invita à descendre lui tendant ma main, elle me sourit et me dis:

**-J'espère que ce n'est pas un treck que tu a organisé car je ne suis vraiment pas habillé pour.**

**-Non ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons juste marcher un peu.** Répondis je en rigolant.

**Pov Rebekah**

Nous marchions depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes. Il s'arrêta et tendis le bras pour m'indiquer le chemin à suivre. Je m'avança doucement, lorsque je vis un filet de lumière sortir de derrière les arbres. Je continuais ma marche lorsque je m'arrêta, bouche bée. Il y avait une magnifique cascade et en contre ba un énorme lac. Non loin de la cascade se trouvais une couverture sur laquelle se tenais un panier en osier. L'endroit était illuminé par des centaines de bougies qui entouraient la couverture, il s'avança et me fit signe de m'approcher et m'invitant à m'assoir.

**-Stefan c'est... c'est magnifique.** Dis-je le souffle coupé.

Il sourit tout en sortant une bouteille de vin rouge et deux verres qu'il s'empressa de remplire avant de m'en tendre un.

**-Trinquons. **

**-Et à quoi allons nous trinquer? **

**-A nous.** Me dit il simplement avec ce si beau sourire.

**-D'accord alors à nous.**

Nous buvons une gorgé et me remis à contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait à ma vue. L'endroit étais si beau, je n'en revenais pas, j'en avais le souffle coupé. Il sortis plusieurs choses du panier, toute plus appétissant les une que les autres. Il sortit également une poche de sang.

**-J'ai pensé que tu en aurai envie.**

**-Et pour toi? Tu ne bois toujours pas de sang humain?**

**-Non, je ne me l'autorise pas. **

**-Pourtant tu devrais Stefan, je te connais et je sais que tu est capable de te contrôler. **

**-Sa c'est se que tu dis Rebekah. **

**-Non c'est se que je sais. Dans les années 20 tu étais le ripper et pourtant lorsque nous étions ensemble tu n'a fait quasiment aucune victimes. **

**-C'était uniquement grâce à toi.**

**-Alors c'est vrai? Tu le pense vraiment? **

**-Bien sûr, c'est la seule période de ma vie ou j'ai pu me contrôler tout en buvant du sang humain, même Lexi n'y est jamais arrivé. **

**-Écoute Stefan, je ne pense pas que ce soit grâce à moi mais plutôt grâce à ce que tu ressentais à cette époque. Être avec mon frère et moi ta permis d'être toi même, parfaitement libre de tes actes. C'est ce qui a mon avis ta rendu plus serein avec ton côté vampire. Dis moi c'est pour sa que tu voulais sortir avec moi? Pour vérifier ta théorie? **

**-Oui et non, il n'y a pas que sa.**

**-Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autres?**

**-Rebekah je te l'ai déjà dis, je t'aime bien. Et si on mangeait maintenant? **

**-D'accord sa à l'air vraiment délicieux! **

Nous mengeame tout en discutant de tout et de rien. On rigolais, on se chamaillais, on se cherchais. C'était vraiment agréable.

**Pov Stefan**

La fin du repas arriva trop vite à mon goût. Je n'avais vraiment pas envi que cette soirée s'achève. Une idée me traversa l'esprit, je me mis à sourire en la regardant d'un air malicieux. Elle fronça les sourcils, pas très rassuré, lorsque je me levai pour l'attraper, je la soulevais et la portais dans les bras. Elle me regarda avec inquiétude en ce demandant ce que j'avais en tête. Je souris de plus belle et avec ma vitesse je me mis à courir et à sauter dans le précipice. Elle se mis à crier et nous plongeâmes dans l'eau. Elle me repoussa et remonta hors de l'eau, je suivis le mouvement et arrivé en haut elle se mis à hurler tout en me frappant:

**-Non mais t'es malade! Je suis complet trempé! Et arrête de rire Stefan! **

Je rigolais à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Je continuais à la charrier en lui envoyant de l'eau se qui la mit encore plus en colère. Elle contre attaqua et nous partions dans une bataille d'eau, se coulant tour à tour. Bien sûr elle restait bien plus forte que moi mais se laissai de temps en temps faire pour ne pas blesser mon égo. Elle était adorable. On explosa de rire puis je l'attira vers moi. Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi. On se regardais, plus un mot ne sortais de nos bouches. Je la collait un peu plus fort contre moi, puis avança mes lèvres vers les siennes. Ne voyant aucun mouvement de recul, je décidais de continuer et plaqua mes lèvres doucement, sensuellement contre les siennes. Elle resserra son étreinte, ses mains pressant plus fort sur ma nuque et ouvra lentement la bouche. J'y glissa ma langue et caressa la sienne avec une infini tendresse. Notre baisé pris fin, elle colla son front au mien et me dit dans un souffle:

**-Stefan, je ne sais pas si...**

**-Non Rebekah ne fait pas sa, je veux être avec toi et je sais que c'est ce que tu veux également. **

**-Oui mais cette fois ci je ne veux pas aller trop vite. Je veux que tout soit parfait, comme une relation normale. **

Je souris, je savais très bien qu'elle n'avait jamais connu sa avec aucun homme.

**-Bien sûr, nous avons tous notre temps, **lui souris-je.

Elle sourie à son tour puis m'embrassa à nouveau.

**-Et si on sortait de l'eau?** Lançais je.

**-Oui c'est une bonne idée. **

**-Désole je n'ai pas de serviettes je n'avais pas vraiment prévu sa.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave, on va arranger sa.**

Elle enleva sa robe et la déposa délicatement sur une branche d'arbre. J'avais oublié à quelle point elle était à tombé. Elle ne portais qu'un simple petit soutient gorge noir sans bretelle et un petit boxer en dentelle assortis.

**-Stefan?**

**-...**

**-Hou hou Stefan? **

**-Oui... euh désolé je euh...**

Elle rigola.

**-Pourtant tu m'a déjà vu avant.**

**-Oui mais la c'est différent. **

**-Si tu le dis. Bon tu te décide à l'enlever ce pantalon?**

Je levais un sourcil:

**-je croyais que tu voulais attendre.**

Elle éclata de rire:

**-oui mais tu ne va pas sécher si tu reste habillé. **

Je rigolais à mon tour et commença par enlever ma chemise, puis mon pantalon qu'elle attrapa et mit également sur un arbre. Je l'attrapais et la fessai tomber tout en suivant le mouvement. Elle rigola puis m'embrassa, toujours aussi tendrement. Je m'allongeais à côté et la pris dans mes bras, elle cala sa tête sur mon torse.

**-Merci Stefan, cette soirée est juste parfaite. Sa fessai longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi spécial. **

**-Mais tu est spécial, en tout cas à mes yeux. Et je suis heureux que cela t'ai plus. **

Nous nous perdions à contempler les étoiles puis nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Pov Rebekah**

Je me réveillais par le chant des oiseaux. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que j'étais toujours dans ses bras. Mon dieu qu'il était beaux dans son boxer noir si moulant. Je me mordait la lèvre, comment avais je pu résister? Il était si doux, si tendre, j'eus l'impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Je me levais doucement et enfilai ma robe. Puis je me retourna brusquement et me jeta sur lui, ces vêtements dans une main tout en rigolant. Je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui:

**-Oh Rebekah toujours aussi délicate dans tes réveils, **grommela t il.

**-Et oui que veux tu, j'aime rendre les gens fou dès le matin.**

**-Caroline doit te haïr. **

**-Le mot est faible.**

Nous rigolions puis je l'embrassa de toute mes forces avant de me relever.

**-Aller beau goss on a plein de choses à faire.** Lui dis je en lui jetant ces vêtements.

Il me regarda surpris en levant un sourcil:

**-Ah oui et quoi?**

**-Et bien figure toi que aujourd'hui tu va devenir un vrai vampire. Plus de boucher et plus de sang d'animaux. **

**-Rebekah non tu sais très bien que...**

**-Non non non cette fois ci tu ne te défilera pas, je vais m'occuper de toi. Et puis c'est bien toi qui a dis que c'était grâce à moi si tu arrivai à te contrôler alors nous allons vérifier cette théorie, ensembles. **

**-Et si jamais je tue quelqu'un et que je redeviens ce monstre?**

**-Et bien je te briserai le cou et t'enfermerai jusqu'à ce que tu reprenne tes esprits.**

**-Et si sa n'arrive jamais?**

**-Et bien je te contraindrais à le faire.**

**-Pourquoi veux tu faire sa pour moi?**

**-Pourquoi? C'est logique tu est mon petit copain, non?**

**-Hum je dois bien avouer que j'aime bien ce terme, petite copine.** Me dit il tout en me prenant dans ces bras.

**-Alors c'est partis. On rentre et on se prépare. Cette fois ci c'est moi qui passerai te chercher.**

**-D'accord mais ne traine pas trop tu me manque déjà. **

**-Tu est trop mignon.**

Nous nous embrassions et repris le chemin pour aller à la voiture. Je montais à bord à savais que sa n'allait pas être en une journée que nous allions arriver à faire de lui un vampire modèle mais j'étais bien décider à l'aider, coûte que coûte.

**Pov Tyler**

Je tournais en rond chez moi, un bébé? Trouvé par Rebekah? Cette histoire parait tellement irréel, il y a un truc qui m'échappe, réfléchie Tyler putain réfléchi! Mon voyage à la Nouvelle Orléans, Klaus à deux doigts de me tuer, Hayley enceinte, Rebekah qui me brise la nuque, attend, Hayley enceinte, ce pourrait il que, non pourquoi dans ce cas c'est Rebekah qui l'aurait, à moins que, mais oui c'est sa, mais que suis je bête c'est tellement évident, un bébé trouvé dans la rue, c'est sa oui, c'est l'enfant de Klaus et de Hayley, sa ne peut être que sa, et Caroline qui l'aide, elle me dégoûte, ils me dégoûtent tous. Cette enfant c'est un monstre, j'ai pas réussi à la Nouvelle Orléans mais cette fois ci je vais réussir, je vais tuer cette chose.


	5. Chapitre : A la Nouvelle Orléans

_**Coucou les loulous et oui sa y est enfin de retour! Bon alors voilà le chapitre 5 j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire car j'y ai passée la nuit, l'inspiration m'est venu d'un coup et je dois avouer que j'en suis plutôt fier, j'attends donc vos review avec beaucoup d'impatience!**_

_**En tout cas merci à tout ceux qui continue de me suivre et aux nouveaux et merci a tous pour vos review et vos encouragements.**_

* * *

_**Odessa: **_Et oui Stefan et Rebekah vont devenir un couple phare dans mon histoire quand a Tyler, surprise!

_**Fleur bleue:**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

_**Marion60:**_ Moi aussi je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensembles!

_**Caline:**_ Oui Tyler encore et toujours le méchant! ;)

**_Alina:_** non Rebekah est une jeune fille pleines de blessures donc a mes yeux elle a le droit à une seconde chance, tout comme Stefan!

_**Elsa:**_ Oui ils vont prendre leurs temps tout les deux et vraiment apprendre à ce connaitre et non se sauter dessus à la première occasion! Quand à Tyler je pense qu'il va avoir un grand rôle dans la suite de cette histoire mais chuut!

_**Bonita:**_ Effectivement je pense comme toi c'est pour cela que dans mon histoire je veux que leur relations soit totalement differente!

_**klaroline4ever:**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Alors tu peux me tutoyer sans problème ici on est pas là pour se prendre la tête ;) Ensuite le stebekah est également un couple que j'apprécie beaucoup d'où ce chapitre! Le klaroline n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite et tu va comprendre pourquoi en lisant ce nouveau chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 5: A la Nouvelle Orléans**

**Pov Klaus**

Cela fessait déjà plusieurs semaines que Rebekah était partie avec mon petit ange, ma petite Hope. Je n'avais aucune nouvelles, c'était le deal, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Où étaient elles? Avec qui? Que fessaient elles? Et si jamais quelqu'un découvrais la supercherie? Et si il lui arrivait malheur? Et si finalement Rebekah n'était pas assez forte pour la protéger? Toutes ces questions tournaient encore et encore dans ma tête nuit et jour. Je ne dormais plus, dès que je fermais l'œil je fessais des cauchemars, je voyais ma fille mourir, le sang de mon sang, la chair de ma chair. Je n'étais obsédé plus que part une chose et une seule, régler au plus vite nos problèmes afin de pouvoir à nouveau la serrer dans mes bras. Je n'étais pas le seul à être dans cette état, Hayley était désespérée. De plus elle devait gérer sa nouvelle condition d'hybride ce qui était loin d'être facile pour elle étant donné son aversion pour cette race. Mais elle n'avais pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse, qu'elle reprenne le dessus et qu'elle retrouve ses forces, nous avions besoin d'elle, nous devions compter les uns sur les autres. Elijah lui ne montrais rien même si je savais qu'il était lui aussi affecté par la situation, surtout de nous voir sombrer ainsi. Il aidait énormément Hayley, toujours présent pour elle, toujours à satisfaire ses moindres désirs. En parallèle il passait beaucoup de temps avec moi pour élaborer des plans, trouver des solutions. Heureusement nous n'étions plus seul, Marcel nous avait rejoint après avoir perdu sa troupe, ses amis les plus fidèles et les plus proches. La situation avait beaucoup changé, la famille Correa dirigé par Francesca avait pris le contrôle de la ville, tuant tout ceux se dressant sur leur passage. Les humains eux c'était réfugiés hors du quartier français quand aux sorcières on ne les voyaient plus. Se cachaient elles? Préparaient elles un mauvais coup? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Il nous fallait un plan précis pour reprendre la ville, faire tomber Francesca, neutraliser les sorcières ainsi une tout nos ennemis potentiel et la sécuriser. Il y avait énormément de travail qui nous attendaient et je n'avais strictement aucune idée du temps que cela allais prendre, mais une chose était sûr c'est que ce soit dans six mois ou dans six ans je finirais pas revoir ma fille. J'entrais dans la chambre que je lui avait faite, Hayley était assise dans le rocking-chair, se balançant tout en caressant son ventre. On voyait bien que cela fessait des nuits qu'elle n'avait pas dormis, comme moi.

**- Hey,** dis je doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle leva les yeux vert moi brièvement puis reparti dans ses pensées.

**- Comment vas tu Hayley? **

Elle soupira profondément avant de dire:

**- Comment veux tu que j'aille Klaus? J'ai perdu le seul être qui comptais vraiment à mes yeux,** les larmes commencèrent à noyer ses yeux,** je ne la rêverais jamais tu entend, jamais! **Dit elle en hurlant et en pleurant jetant à travers la pièce ce qui lui passait sous la main. Je m'approcha doucement et la pris dans mes bras afin de la calmer:

**- Je te promet Hayley de te ramener ta fille quoi qu'il en coûte tu m'entend?** Je pris son visage en coupe et plongea mes yeux dans les siens, **elle n'est pas morte, elle est en sécurité et quand tout sa sera fini nous serons enfin réuni, tout les trois et pour le reste de l'éternité, je t'en fait la promesse ok?**

Ses larmes cessèrent.

**- Ok,** dit elle avant de mettre sa tête contre mon torse. Je la soulevais et l'emmenait dans sa chambre puis la déposa sur son lit.

**- Tu as besoin de dormir**

**- Je n'y arriverai pas des que je ferme les yeux je... je... **dit elle a nouveau en pleure.

**- Je sais moi aussi, je vais rester là, ferme les yeux et détend toi.**

Je m'allongeais à côté d'elle et la pris dans mes bras tout en caressant ces cheveux. Je lui chuchotais un "sa va allez" dans le creux de l'oreille en essayant de paraître le plus sur de moi possible. Moi même j'avais du mal à y croire étant donné la situation mais il le fallait. Je fermais les yeux et entrais dans sa tête. Elle avait besoin de voir quelques chose de bien, quelque chose de réjouissant. Je l'amena donc dans une petite clairière. Au loin on entendais une petite fille rire et s'amuser. Au fur et à mesure que l'on s'approchait on entendais ses éclat de rire et ceux de son oncle. Elijah jouait avec elle, lui courait après, l'attrapais et la lançais en l'air. C'était une magnifique petite fille brune qui ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Je vis Hayley sourire, elle savait que c'était moi qui lui montrais cette vision. Je lui chuchotais à l'oreille dans le rêve "vas-y, va rejoindre notre fille" ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Elle courut jusqu'à elle puis la pris dans ses bras, très fort, trop fort peut être. Elijah rigola à cette vision. Tout les trois se mirent à rire et à jouer ensemble, je souriais, j'aimerai un jour voir cela. La vision que je lui avait mis dans la tête devenait petit à petit un rêve, son propre rêve. Je sentis Hayley s'endormir profondément et décidais qu'il était temps que je la laisse. J'ouvris les yeux le sourire aux lèvres et vis Elijah dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je me levais doucement et sortis de la pièce.

**- Merci tu n'étais pas obligé de faire sa,** me dit il plein de gratitude.

**- Elle en avait besoin, et moi aussi,** dis je complètement abbatu.

Il me pris aussitôt dans ses bras et d'un air rassurant me dit:

**- On va y arriver tu verra.**

**- Oui je compte bien y arriver, pour ma fille, pour Hayley, pour toi**

**- Et pour toi,** me coupa-t-il, **ne t'oublie pas Klaus.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je vais très bien**

**- Oui sa se voit, dis moi sa fait combien de temps que tu n'est pas aller chasser?**

**- Je ne sais plus.**

**- Bien alors allons y une petite partie de chasse ne te ferra pas de mal.**

Je le regardais perplexe, le sang ne m'attirait plus mais il avait raison, j'en avait besoin. Nous allions donc chasser, discrètement bien sur. Même si nous étions bien plus fort que ces loup garou nous devions néanmoins pendant un certain temps nous faire le plus discret possible afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Je dois bien avouer que cela me fit un bien fou, chasser sans aucune pensées, se vider la tête et retrouver ses forces. En rentrant nous croisions Cami, notre relation avait énormément changé depuis le départ de Hope. Elle croyait qu'elle était morte et voulait absolument me consoler mais je devais la tenir éloignée pour sa propre sécurité. J'avais donc été le plus froid possible avec elle, mais elle continuais à s'acharner. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, après tout se que je lui avait fait j'aurais pensé qu'elle me rejetterais mais il n'en était rien. Elle me rappelais beaucoup Caroline, elles avaient un caractère similaire. Je soupirai à la pensée de Caroline, elle me manquais mais elle avait fait son choix et de toute manière je suis plutôt satisfait qu'elle ne soit pas venu ici avec moi, cela aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle. Je vis Cami s'approcher de moi et tenta de l'éviter en vain:

**- Hey salut Klaus**

**- Cami,** dis je simplement.

**- Comment va tu?** Me dit elle d'un ton doux, je la fixait le plus froidement possible

**- D'après toi? J'ai perdu ma fille, mon bébé, mon petit miracle alors comment crois tu que j'aille Cami hein? Dis le moi toi qui est une si grande psychologue, vas-y dis le moi?** Dis je en m'énervant.

C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me laisser emporter par mes émotions, pas face à elle.

**- Je sais Klaus je suis désolé je n'aurai pas dû...**

**- Effectivement tu n'aurais pas dû, **claquait je froidement.

Je lui tournais le dos et partie sans prêter attention à elle, n'écoutant même plus se qu'elle me disait.  
Arrivé au manoir Marcel se trouvai là comme à son habitude. Nous montions lui Elijah et moi dans mon bureau afin de continuer à élaborer nos plans.

**Pov Hayley**

Je me réveillais doucement, me sentant bien, presque apaisée. Je me sentais libre et heureuse, mais la réalité me rattrapa bien vite, trop vite. Ce sentiment de vide m'envahis à nouveau et me serra le cœur, j'étais perdu, seule et complètement abbatu. Il me manquais une partie de moi, j'avais l'impression qu'on me l'avais arraché en même temps qu'un morceaux de mon cœur, de mon âme. Je savais que c'était pour son bien, pour sa protection et cette décision je l'avais pris en toute connaissance de cause mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, m'éloigner de ma fille, de mon petit bébé pour je ne sais combien de temps étais juste horrible. Mon cœur saignait, j'étais à moitié morte, je n'arrivais plus à dormir ni à manger, toujours à me demander où elle pouvait bien être et surtout si elle était vraiment en sécurité. La voir avec un couteau au dessus d'elle ma terrorisée, marquée à vie. Je l'imagine sans cesse en danger, en train de pleurer en pensant que sa mère la abandonnée. Parfois je la vois même morte dans mes bras. Toutes ces visions d'horreurs me terrifie au plus profond de moi. Jamais je n'avais pensée que ce petit être pouvait avoir autant de pouvoir sur moi et pourtant c'était le cas. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me reprenne, il fallait que je retrouve mes forces et tout mes esprits pour pouvoir aider les autres dans ce long combat qui nous attendaient mais c'était si dur. De plus ma nouvelle condition d'hybride ne m'aidais pas, loin de là. Il fallait que j'apprenne à la gérer même si je dois bien avouer que ne plus me transformer toutes les pleines lune était un véritable soulagement cela restais pour moi une véritable malédiction. Toujours ressentir ce besoin irrépressible de sang et devoir le contrôler était épuisant. J'avais bien pensée à éteindre mes émotions tout comme Klaus d'ailleurs mais lui comme moi savions que faire cela serait une énorme erreur, c'était notre amour pour notre fille qui nous motivait et nous guidait dans cette guerre, si nous perdions cette amour nous perdrions cette guerre. Je savais que cela risquait de prend des mois vois des années, et je savais également que le jour où nous nous retrouverions elle et moi elle risquerai de ne pas me reconnaître, de ne pas savoir qui je suis et même de me rejeter. Ma plus grande peur était qu'elle appelle Rebekah "maman" même si je savais très bien que Rebekah ferai tout pour que cela n'arrive pas et rester à sa place de tante. Mais comment expliquer à une enfant une tel situation? Et si cela prenais des années devrions nous vraiment revenir dans sa vie? A nouveau des questions, tout un tas de questions et toujours ces fichus larmes roulant sur mes joues. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'en avais marre de pleurer, marre d'être triste et vide. Je devais me reprendre et je devais le faire maintenant. J'entendis au loin Klaus, Elijah et Marcel aller dans son bureau, comme tout les jours. Ils s'y enfermaient du matin au soir. Jusque là je n'avais pas pris part à tout ceci mais il était temps que je le fasse. Grâce à Klaus j'avais pu dormir, enfin, et donc j'avais pu retrouver une parties de mes forces. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers son bureau. J'entrais sans même frapper et les regardais tout les trois l'air surpris de me voir ici.

**- Hayley mais que fait tu ici? Tu devrais être en train de te reposer,** me dit Elijah toujours inquiet pour moi, c'était mignon mais un peu pesant à la longue. Notre relation avait changée mais pas dans le bon sens. Il était très présent avec moi, toujours là a mes petits soins. Dans un autre contexte j'aurais pu trouver cela assez mignon mais la au contraire cela m'agaçais au plus haut point. Je n'avais plus envie de le voir, voir son regard si compatissant, ses mots toujours rassurant, je n'avais tout simplement plus envie de rester au près de lui pour l'instant.

**- Non je me suis assez reposée jusqu'à présent, il est temps que je me reprenne et que je vienne vous aider,** dis je d'un ton ferme voulant bien faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de m'accepter.

**- Je suis heureux de te vois ici Hayley il ne manquait plus que toi, les choses sérieuse vont enfin pouvoir commencer,** me répondit Klaus visiblement soulagé de me voir ainsi.

Il est vrai que depuis le départ de Hope tout les deux nous nous étions réellement rapprochés, sans doute à cause du vide provoqué par le manque de notre enfant. Il avait un sentiment protecteur envers moi, s'en voulant sans doute de ne rien avoir pu faire pour nous sauver, toutes les deux. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, je savais qu'il avait tout tenté pour nous sauver et j'avais vu à quel point les sorcières étaient beaucoup plus forte face à lui. Il c'était retrouvé cloué au mur étant obligé de regarder toute la scène sans pouvoir bouger le petit doigt. J'avais vus dans ses yeux toute la rage et la haine qu'il éprouvait à ce moment là mais aussi tout l'amour et l'espoir lorsqu'il vit Hope dans mes bras. Elijah avait eut du mal à accepter le fait que Klaus n'ai rien pu faire mais à force que je lui explique ce qu'il c'était passé il avait finit par ce rendre à l'évidence et à pardonner à son frère. J'imaginais facilement à quel point Klaus devait s' en vouloir et je voyais très bien que ce sentiment de culpabilité le rongeait. J'éprouvais à son égard une grande affection et surtout de la tristesse de le voir ainsi sans pouvoir le réconforter comme lui le fessait avec moi.

**- Oui je suis là maintenant et pour de bon,** je m'approchais du bureau et regardais les plans qui s'y trouvaient, **alors qu'ai je loupée?** Je les regardais tour à tour attendant une réponse. Marcel restait silencieux comme a son habitude, il ne me parlais que rarement, de peur de me rendre encore plus triste je suppose.

**- Et bien malheureusement pas grand chose, nous n'arrivons pas à avancer,** me répondit Klaus dans un grand soupir de désespoir.

**- Bien je vois, je vais reprendre les choses en mains,** dis je dans un élan pleine de motivation.

Il fallait que l'on avance et que l'on trouve une solution au plus vite, cela devenais urgent aussi bien pour revoir Hope mais aussi pour notre santé mental à tous.

**Pov Elijah**

Je regardais Hayley et Klaus discuter des différents plans que nous pouvions mettre en place. Cette femme était tellement incroyable, pleine de courage et de dévotion. Elle c'était sacrifiée pour le bien être de sa fille et cela malgré la détresse dans laquelle elle se retrouvais aujourd'hui. Après le départ de Hope j'étais resté au près d'elle durant des jours entiers, elle c'était enfermée dans ses pensées les plus noires, n'écoutant plus personnes, ne voulant ni se nourrir ni dormir. Elle voulait juste rester là, sur son lit à dépérir. Parfois elle se m'était à pleurer d'un coup, elle fondait littéralement en larmes puis plus rien. Elle ne prononçait pas un mot, jamais. Je restais là, assis dans un fauteuil à la regarder, à la surveiller. Un jour elle c'est enfin levé sans rien dire et est partie dans la chambre de Hope où se trouvait déjà Klaus. Je ne l'ai pas suivi, je l'ai ai laissé tout les deux. Je n'ai pas non plus écouté leur conversation mais à son retour dans la chambre elle me regarda et me dit un petit "merci Elijah d'être resté au près de moi". Elle était revenu, enfin. Elle m'avait tant manquée, mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas totalement elle, pas tant qu'elle n'aurai pas sa fille dans ses bras. Je ne reverrais pas son sourire, n'entendais plus son rire, ne verrais plus ses yeux pétiller de bonheur tant que Hope sera loin d'elle. Klaus lui aussi avait changé. Durant des siècles j'avais cherché un moyen de trouver sa rédemption et je l'avais enfin trouvé, il l'avait enfin trouvé, mais voilà qu'elle lui était arrachée de force par ces ennemis de toujours. Son bonheur, son espoir, son miracle avait du partir et cela il ne le supportait pas. Il ne le supportait encore moins que notre mère était derrière tout sa. Son sang, son propre sang voulais tuer sa fille. Comment était ce possible? Quel genre de monstre était notre mère? Elle qui était si douce, si attentionnée et qui nous aimais si fort, au point de nous transformer en vampire. C'était elle qui l'avais voulu et qui l'avais fait à notre insu et pourtant elle a essayée de nous tuer encore et encore, sans relâche et aujourd'hui voilà qu'elle s'en prend à sa propre petite fille! Non notre mère était bien morte il y a de sa très longtemps. Klaus lui ne se posait pas toutes ces questions, il voulait juste se débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toute même si je savais que tout ceci le touchais profondément. Lui qui pensais enfin avoir le droit à une seconde chance voilà qu'on la lui refuser. Lui qui avait toujours été rejeté considéré comme le bâtard de la famille voilà que sa continuais. C'était injuste, injuste pour lui, pour Hayley et pour Hope. Je souffrais également de cette situation, même si je ne laissais rien paraître. Il fallait que je reste fort pour eux, pour qu'ils aient quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, sur qui se reposer. J'ai même eu peur à un moment donné que les deux éteignent leurs sentiments, j'étais persuadé qu'ils allaient le faire vu leurs état respectif mais finalement non, ils on réussi à être plus fort que leur tristesse et et à reprendre le dessus. Je les admirais vraiment, même klaus m'étonnais, jamais je n'aurai pensé un jour qu'il puisse réagir ainsi, surtout ces derniers jours. Lui aussi avait sombré après le départ de Hope, j'ai bien cru qu'on l'avait perdu pour de bon cette fois ci. Il c'était enfermé dans la chambre de Hope, assit près du berceau dessinant sans relâche son visage. Le sol était jonché de dessins, il ne voulait pas lâcher son carnet, lui aussi ne voulait ni dormir ni manger ni voir du monde, il voulait juste la dessiner encore et encore. Lorsque Hayley est allée dans la chambre lui aussi à réagi ce jour là. Aucun des deux n'a voulu me dire se qu'il c'était passé dans cette chambre mais ce qui est sur, c'est que sa les avaient enfin fait réagir. Par la suite Klaus avait ramassé tout ses dessins avant de les brûler. Il avait prétexté ne pas vouloir que quelqu'un tombe dessus mais je savais très bien que c'était qu'à leurs simple vu il replongeait aussitôt. Il m'avait avoué par la suite que si il s'acharnait à dessiner sa fille encore et encore c'est uniquement car il avait peur d'oublier son visage avec le temps. A chaque dessin il le jetait et recommençait trouvant que le précédant n'étais pas assez bien. Il voulait que son dessin soit parfait, dans les moindres détails et n'était donc jamais satisfait. Depuis qu'il a retrouvé la raison il ne dessine plus du tout, il a tout laissé tombé y compris la peinture, d'après lui cela le déconcentre de notre but mais je pense plutôt que c'est pour ne pas recommencer sa folie.  
Je le connais je sais qu'il reprendra une fois Hope de retour. Hope c'était elle la clé de tout, la clé de notre bonheur et de notre réussite.

**- Elijah, ouou Elijah,** m'appela Klaus.

Je sortis aussitôt de mes pensées et repris mes esprits.

**- Hein euh oui? Désolé j'étais partie dans mes pensées. **

**- J'ai vu sa, bon alors qu'est ce que tu pense de l'idée de Hayley? **

Je relevais un sourcil n'ayant rien suivit de la conversation:

**- Désolé mais je n'ai pas écouté**

**- Alors la tu me surprend,** se moqua Klaus. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'être distrait ainsi.

**- Bon c'est simple je suis l'alpha de la meute de loup du bayou il faudrait que je m'y rende pour reprendre ma place, je suis sur que Jackson sera de mon côté. **

**- Non il est hors de question Hayley c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. **

**- Je te dis que non de toute façon il faut que j'y aille je le doit c'est mon devoir.**

**- Elle a raison de plus j'irais avec elle et de toute façon c'est décidé la discutions est close, Marcel va donc surveiller Francesca histoire de savoir se qu'elle mijote, **Klaus se leva avant de poursuivre,** ici c'est notre ville et il est temps que nous la reprenions,** dit il plein d'entrain.

Je suppose que le fait de voir Hayley nous rejoindre lui a redonné de l'espoir et la remotivé. Ils c'étaient beaucoup rapproché tout les deux et je dois bien avouer que cela me rendais presque jaloux. Je pouvais très bien comprendre que leur tristesse et leur manque de leur fille les rapprochent mais depuis quelques temps Hayley me rejetait sans arrêt, elle était froide et distante, j'espérais juste qu'elle ne tombe pas amoureuse de mon frère, je ne le supporterai pas. J'étais tombé fou amoureux d'elle même si je savais très bien que cela était mal, mais l'avoir vu morte m'avais rendu fou de rage. J'avais sentis mon cœur se briser en milles morceaux dans ma poitrine. Je pensai ne jamais la revoir, l'avoir perdu à tout jamais alors la savoir vivante ma fait comprendre que je devais arrêter de penser à si c'était bien ou non, je devais juste nous laisser une chance. Peut être étais je trop pressant, trop protecteur mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Elle était devenu une partie de moi sans même que je m'en rende compte et aujourd'hui elle allais à nouveau prendre des risques, même si je savais très bien qu'un jour cela arriverai je ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Moi même je ne dormais presque plus, j'avais peur de les perdre, tout les deux. Nous nous engagions dans une guerre sans fin, et j'étais prêt à y laisser ma vie si cela se révélais nécessaire.

**Pov Marcel**

Plusieurs semaines que nous réfléchissons aux meilleurs moyen de reprendre la ville, plusieurs semaines que Hayley et Klaus étaient en deuil, plusieurs semaines que je les avaient vu perdre totalement pied avant de se relever petit à petit. La mort de leur fille avait été tragique, un acte d'une cruauté barbare et celui qui avait fait sa devrait en payer les conséquences tôt ou tard. Moi même cela m'avais particulièrement touché, voir Klaus dans cette état malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer dernièrement m'avais brisé le cœur. Il était comme un père pour moi, mon modèle et jamais je n'aurai pensé un jour le voir craquer et sombrer ainsi. Mais je pouvait le comprendre, c'était sa fille, son bébé, un véritable miracle de la nature qui lui avait été offert et voilà qu'à peine née on le lui arrachais de force. Je ne comprenais pas que l'on puisse s'en prendre à un si petit être innocent. L'enterrement avait été particulièrement dur, dans une ambiance indescriptible. Hayley pleurais sans cesse, je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir face à elle. Je ne lui parlais que très peu, de peur de la blesser encore plus ou de dire une bêtise. Elijah lui restait fidèle à lui même, toujours aussi sur de lui dans son costume parfaitement taillé sans un pli, mais je me doutais bien qu'au fond lui aussi était brisé. Tout ses espoirs de retrouver son petit frère tel qu'il l'avais connu humain avait été brisé à néant en une fraction de seconde. Et Klaus, mon chère Klaus qui voulait paraître détaché, mais il ne trompais personnes, surtout pas ceux qui le connaissaient si bien. Je l'avais vu rejeter Cami, il m'avait expliquer que c'était pour sa sécurité, je l'en remerciais pour cela mais voyait également qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se confier à elle. Ils avaient développés un drôle de lien tout les deux, un lien dur à décrypter, mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'ils étaient inévitablement attiré l'un par l'autre. J'avais fait une croix sur l'idée même d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec elle, les voyant ensemble j'avais bien compris que je n'avais aucune chance. De toute manière ce n'était pas le bon moment pour penser à ce genre de chose. Les événements s'accéléraient à grande vitesse et les ennuis s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres. Les problèmes quand à eux s'accumulaient et les solutions se fessait rare, beaucoup trop rare même. Nous savions tous que cela n'allait pas être facile, ma priorité était de venger les miens et de récupérer la ville quand à Klaus, Hayley et Elijah la leur était de venger la mort de Hope et également récupérer la ville pour faire régner l'ordre et rappeler à tout le monde que l'on ne s'attaque pas aux Mikaelson. Ils étaient déterminés et moi aussi et je savait très bien qu'ensemble nous allions réussir, quelque soit le temps que cela prendrais et quelque soit le prix que sa coûterait.

**Pov Cami**

Voilà que Klaus me rejetait encore, une fois de plus. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il fessait sa, il disait que c'était pour ma sécuritée mais je n'en croyais pas un mot. J'avais bien senti qu'il me cachait quelque chose mais je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer avec sa, la perte de sa fille étant déjà un événement bien assez difficile à surmonter. J'avais essayée à plusieurs reprise de le consoler en vain, il était toujours froid et distant avec moi. Il s'énervait dès que je prononçait un mot alors que je voulais juste être gentille avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs mais en apprenant la mort de son bébé et le voyant aussi désespéré je ressenti comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur Je pouvais deviner sa peine et sa douleur, je voulais le prendre dans mes bras et le bercer pour qu'il se sente mieux. Il était devenu à mes yeux bien plus que le simple vampire originel du début, et même tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir j'ai su lui pardonner et réapprendre à le connaître d'une autre manière. Je voyais en lui quelque chose de bon, je savais qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien lorsqu'il le voulait, comme avec mon oncle. J'aurais aimée faire ressortir ce côté là de lui mais à mon avis maintenant tout espoir était perdu. Il n'y avait plus que de la haine et une soif de vengeance sans limite dans ses yeux. Il me fessait parfois peur lorsqu'il s'énervait, j'avais toujours peur qu'il perde le contrôle. Je suis sur qu'il ne s'énerve pas contre moi intentionnellement, ses émotions doivent l'y pousser. Je suppose que je provoque quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu'il ne peut contrôler et qui le rend vulnérable face à moi et sa doit être cette même chose qui fait qu'il me rejette sans arrêt. Hayley elle ne l'a connaissant pas vraiment je n'avais pas oser trop lui parler, de même pour Elijah. Marcel lui était toujours présent pour moi et me rapportait ce qu'il ce passait la bas. Ainsi j'ai su la descente aux enfers de Klaus et de Hayley et la non réaction de Elijah. J'ai également appris comment ils avaient réussit à reprendre le dessus sans éteindre leurs émotions. Ils étaient fort, physiquement bien sûr mais également mentalement, je me demandais sans arrêt comment on pouvait surmonter la mort de son enfant, mais eux apparemment avaient trouvés la solution. Je savait qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais les même, cela va de soit, mais j'étais persuadée qu'avec le temps ils finiraient par aller mieux et reprendre leur vie en main.

**Pov extérieur**

Je les observaient tous, Klaus, Hayley, Elijah, Marcel et même cette fille Cami, je les observaient vivre leur vie. J'analysaient leurs moindre mouvement, leurs moindre faits et gestes, leurs moindres pensées. Je voulais me faire la plus discret te possible, personne ne devais savoir que j'étais revenu et que j'étais ici. J'avais un but précis, une mission et cette fois ci il était hors de question que j'échoue encore une fois. Cela fessai plusieurs semaines que j'essayais de comprendre la situation au mieux. Tout ne c'était pas passé comme prévu, le bébé est mort mais ses pouvoirs on disparus ce qui n'étais absolument pas logique. Je ne les ressentaient même plus, quelque chose dans cette histoire ne collait pas.

**- Mère? Tout vas bien?**

**- Oui mon fils**

**- Vous aviez pourtant l'air ailleurs**

**- Je l'étais, j'ai contactée les sorcières de l'au delà et elles non plus ne comprennent pas pourquoi les pouvoirs du bébé on disparut**

**- Que cela veut il dire?**

Je prenais un air grave tout en me tournant pour regarder Klaus et Hayley au loin.

**- Et bien cela veux dire que nous allons devoir prendre notre mal en patience et ne pas nous montrer jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous mènent à elle.**

**- Vous voulez dire que?...**

**- Oui tu as parfaitement compris, elle n'est pas morte, ce bébé est en vie quelques part j'en suis persuadée.  
**

* * *

**Et voilà j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire!**

**J'ai deux trois choses a vous dire avant de vous laisser partir.**

**Tout d'abord je vous conseille vivement d'aller aimer cette page si vous aimez lire et découvrir de nouvelles fictions "Fan-fiction-Vampire-Diaries"**

**Ensuite je tiens à vous dire que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction dont je posterais probablement le premier chapitre demain. Elle s'intitule "Pour retrouver son âme" et n'a strictement rien a voir avec celle là donc j'espère que vous irez la lire!**

**En tout cas je vous remercie encore mes chères lecteurs et vous dis a très bientot ;)**


End file.
